


Merry Christmas, Dummy

by AvatarAbby



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Christmas Presents, F/F, Holidays, I know Christmas already happened but I don’t care, Melog is a cat and SW is a dog, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby
Summary: Adora decides that she is going to get Catra the perfect Christmas present this year. Turns out Catra had a very similar idea.
Relationships: Adora & Swift Wind | Spirit, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Melog (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Merry Christmas, Dummy

“Are you sure this is a gift your partner would enjoy? We’re very hesitant to let people adopt pets as gifts for the holidays. It has a tendency to end in disaster.”  
“I’m sure,” Adora said to Spinnerella, the animal shelter worker that would help her find the perfect animal for her perfect girlfriend. “Catra has been hounding me for years to let her get a cat. There was even a month-long stretch where I got texted a cute picture of one every day. I kept saying no because I’m more of a dog person and we didn’t have the space for it in our tiny apartment.”  
“So what’s changed?”  
“Well, we just moved into our first home together and are starting to settle into our careers more. I think a pet would be good for us, a nice way to start the new year, even if it won’t be as affectionate as I would want it to be.”  
“You know, it’s actually a misconception to say cats aren’t very affectionate. Sure, there are definitely ones that are more standoffish, but there are also ones that love to cuddle and play.”  
The blonde had to admit, a cat like that would definitely pique her interest. “Do you have any of those types here?”  
“For sure. A lot of the felines that are brought here have been neglected in some way, and they crave the love and attention that a forever home can give. But one cat in particular comes to mind. You want to meet her?”  
Adora couldn’t see the harm in that. She was led into a small room filled with toys and a bucket of treats, where she was asked to make herself comfortable while Spineralla retrieved the animal.  
As she sat and waited to meet the furry creature, Adora’s thoughts couldn’t help but turn to her girlfriend. The woman couldn’t wait to see the look on her partner’s face when she came home with a cat just days before Christmas. She could just picture it, Catra jumping up and down, a huge smile on her face as she played with her new companion for the first time, her heterochromia eyes lighting up while the being purred in her lap.  
She was going to be so happy. And if anyone deserved to be happy, it was Catra. The woman who had stuck by Adora through thick and thin for the past several years, who endured years of trauma and came out on the other side of it even better and stronger than before. Stars, she had even refrained from going out and getting a cat on her own against Adora’s wishes for all these years, something the blonde was absolutely certain had crossed her girlfriend’s mind.  
“Okay,” Spinnerella said as she entered the room, gently placing a feline on the floor next to her, “Adora, meet Melog.”  
The blonde had to admit that Melog was a very beautiful, very majestic creature. It’s fur was black, but it almost had a burgundy hint to it depending on the way the light caught it. The cat seemed to take in her surroundings before locking eyes with Adora, looking at her skeptically.  
“Hi there,” Adora said as she sat on the ground a few feet away from the being, wanting her to be comfortable enough to make the first move.   
“It can take her a little bit to warm up to new people,” Spinerella explained. “We could tell by how much she weighed when she was first brought in that Melog had been a stray for a really long time, but we think before that she came from an abusive home.”  
“Poor thing,” the blonde replied, knowing from personal experience how trauma can make it difficult to trust yourself and others. And while in her twenty-odd years of living she had never found a magical cure for those feelings, she had found that a soothing voice did tend to help.  
“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Adora said directly to the cat, not feeling ridiculous at all, “and I can’t take that pain away. But if you’d like, I can help make sure that it never happens again. I have someone waiting for me at home, an amazing woman who refuses to give up on me and tries each and every day to be her best self. Together we’ve built a beautiful life, and I might be a bit biased, but it’s a pretty great one, and I think you’d enjoy being a part of it.”  
Melog eyed her for a few more moments before she strutted up to the human. Adora carefully petted her, an action that the animal immediately melted into and purred at.  
“Well I’ve certainly never seen her fall for anyone that fast,” the worker said in disbelief.   
Adora smiled softly. “Catra did always say I was a charmer.”  
The next half hour flew by for the blonde and feline, the two of them getting to know each other bit by bit, Melog pouncing around as the blonde waved various toys in their face. There was even a time when the creature crawled into the human’s lap and affectionately licked her, eliciting a giggle from the woman.  
“So,” Spinerella started, “I think we found the perfect present for you and your girlfriend.”  
Adora smiled at the idea that this pet would also be a present for her too. She had to admit, the idea of owning a cat was growing on her.  
“I believe so.”  
Once the paperwork was filled out and the adoption fee had been paid, Melog was lead into her cat carrier and then placed in the car with Adora, the two ready to make the trip home.  
The blonde tried to make the journey more entertaining, explaining to the cat what their new home would look like and how their other new companion, Catra, would probably act all tough at first but would show her soft side rather soon.  
“And would you look at that,” Adora said with a smile as she pulled into the driveway of her one-story house. “We finally made it, Melog. Welcome home.”  
Suddenly, the front door burst open and the woman could see Catra running in her direction, a stern look on her face.  
Adora rolled down her window and leaned her head out of the car. “What’s got you all worked up?”  
“What’s got me all worked up is that you were supposed to be home an hour ago,” the brunette whined, “we’ve been planning this movie night for weeks.”  
“So what you’re saying is you missed me,” her partner replied smugly.  
“Shut up,” Catra grumbled back, a smile on her face to show her true feelings. She opened the car door and leaned in to give her love a kiss, freezing up the second the she saw the carrier in the back seat.  
“Adora...why is there a cat carrier in the back seat?”  
“Oh,” was all Adora said in return, having momentarily forgotten that Melog was waiting to be taken into their forever home, “um...surprise?”  
“You...you always said we couldn’t get a cat!”  
“Well, I knew how much you wanted one and I figured we were in a good enough place to take the leap.”  
“We’re in a great place,” the woman agreed. “And you’re sure you’d be okay with us having a cat?”  
“I definitely wouldn’t have gotten Melog if I wasn’t.”  
“Melog, huh? Cool name for a cat.”  
“I know! And they’re super affectionate and lovable. Here, I’ll introduce you.”  
Once they were at the backseat of the car, Catra tentatively placed her hand just outside the opening of the carrier, gasping in delight when the animal brushed her face against it.  
“Cool,” the brunette said, before her expression became serious. “Uh, Adora?”  
“What’s up?”  
“Did the shelter you got Melog from happen to mention how she gets along with other animals? Canines, specifically?”  
The blonde tilted her head in confusion. “I think they said she’s good with them. Why?”  
And then Adora heard a bark coming from inside the house, causing her eyes to grow wide in excitement.   
“You didn’t.”  
Catra smirked. “Merry Christmas, dummy.”  
“You got me a dog!?”  
“I got us a dog,” the brunette corrected. “The most Adora-like one I could find. His name is Swift Wind and he’s two years old, loves to cuddle in bed and go running. But he also apparently loves to lay around the house and watch tv too, so I figured he could be my fellow couch potato.”  
“Well let’s go meet him!” Adora squealed as she began running for the door.   
The second the blonde entered into the house, she was immediately greeted by a white lab, one who took it upon himself to tackle her to the ground a lick her face all over.  
“This is the best Christmas ever!” she shouted, causing her partner’s heart to swell in delight.  
Only a few hours later, Catra and Adora were curled up together on the couch, the move “Frosty The Snowman” playing in the background (Adora’s pick), their animals laying in their laps.  
“Thank you for my present,” Adora said softly to her girlfriend. “Swift Wind and I are going to be buddies for life.  
Catra snorted. “I just hope this means you will finally stop asking me to go running with you at five in the morning.”  
“Yeah, that’s not going to happen. If anything I’m just gonna be more persistent. Who knows, maybe I’ll get Swift Wind in on the begging.”  
“And Melog and I can hiss at the two of you to go away.”  
Adora laughed. “Wouldn’t surprise me.  
“But make no mistake, Catra. Being with you is the best present the universe could ever give me.”  
The brunette groaned. “Why do you always have to ruin everything with your sappiness?”  
“It’s just who I am.”  
Catra positioned herself even closer to Adora, leaning her head into the crook of the blonde’s neck. “Very true. And I suppose I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope everyone had a happy holidays! Comments and kudos always appreciated.


End file.
